There is a semiconductor device as an LED module. The semiconductor device includes a substrate, an LED chip disposed on the substrate, and a sealed resin formed on the substrate to cover the LED chip.
Such a LED module is subjected to a heating treatment when it is mounted on a circuit board. In conventional LED modules, the sealed resin may be thermally deformed and, accordingly, the LED chip may be separated or peeled off from the circuit board along with the sealed resin.